marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukio (Earth-616)
; former , employee of Lord Shingen | Relatives = Amiko ("adopted" daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Japan | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Dragon tattoo across back and buttocks, paralyzed in the legs | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, adventurer; former assassin, mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Chris Claremont; Frank Miller | First = Wolverine Vol 1 1 | Quotation = I've always said, "You're never more alive -- then when you're about to die!" So I don't always say it -- but when I do, I mean it. | Speaker = Yukio | QuoteSource = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 312 | HistoryText = Origin Little is known about the early life of the adventurous Yukio save that she worked alongside the mutant thief and future X-Man Gambit, who betrayed her during a caper in England. At some point in her life she visited the Valley of Mercy and Wrath, supposed homeland of the ninja clan called the Hand. Meeting Wolverine As an assassin for the Japanese crime lord Lord Shingen, leader of Clan Yashida, Yukio became part of Shingen's campaign against the mutant hero Wolverine. She drugged Wolverine and brought him before Shingen, who proceeded to shame him in battle. Later, Yukio manipulated Wolverine into helping her kill Shingen's rival, Katsuyori. Attracted to Wolverine, Yukio chafed at his love for Shingen's daughter Mariko but nevertheless saved Mariko's life when her abusive husband threatened her. Following Shingen's death, Yukio aided Mariko and Wolverine against attempts by the criminal Viper and her bodyguard, the Silver Samurai, to take over Clan Yashida. During this time, Yukio began a lasting friendship with one of Wolverine's teammates in the X-Men, the weather-manipulating Storm. Yukio later teamed up with Wolverine when he sought to rescue his teammate Kitty Pryde from his former teacher, the demon ninja Ogun. Yukio saved Mariko's life once more, this time from an assassin in the employ of Ogun's ally Shigematsu. It is unclear when Yukio joined the Mutant Underground, a covert mutant rights activist organization, but her activities in this area led her to be herself targeted by the techno-organic alien collective, the Phalanx. Fleeing to New York, Yukio allied with the X-Men and helped defeat the aliens. Adopting Amiko Wolverine ultimately entrusted the care of his foster daughter Amiko to Yukio, who promised to raise her as if she were her own. Soon after, she helped the mutant government operatives called X-Factor when a mission brought them to Tokyo, joking that American mutants venturing to Japan would be lost without her aid. Later, Yukio and Amiko were captured by a faction of the Hand but were rescued by Wolverine; however, Amiko remained partially within the Hand's thrall. When Yukio aided the ninja Elektra against the Hand, accompanying her to the Valley of Mercy and Wrath, Amiko warned the assassins of her activities. Yukio and Elektra nevertheless escaped their encounter unharmed, although it remains unclear if the Hand maintained any hold over Amiko's mind. Yukio and Amiko were again abducted, this time by the criminal Gom Kaishek to force Wolverine to help him defeat Gom's brother Haan, who had taken over Clan Yashida. When both Kaisheks were betrayed by their sister Kia, Yukio managed to escape with Amiko while Wolverine and the Silver Samurai dealt with the remaining Kaishek forces. The Logan Files Yukio and Amiko were next targeted by the cyborg Lady Deathstrike and the Russian super-soldier Omega Red, two old foes of Wolverine's who had been hired by his nemesis, the feral mutant Sabretooth. Yukio was crippled by Deathstrike, who then carved a message to Wolverine into her back. When Wolverine visited her in the hospital, Yukio asked him to kill her, as she was unwilling to live as a paraplegic, but he chose not to do so. Yukio slowly recovered and was able to aid Storm during her investigation of an underground mutant fighting arena in Tokyo. Wolverine Goes to Hell Later on, Wolverine's soul was sent to Hell by a powerful criminal organization called the Red Right Hand while his body was possessed by a powerful demon, Hellverine. Melita Garner, Logan's current girlfriend, called Yukio to warn her that something wasn't right with Logan and to be careful, but it was too late as Hellverine already traveled to Japan and attacked Yukio. Yukio tried her best against the powerful demon but in the end she was stabbed and greatly wounded. At the same time, Amiko was coming back from school and witnessed Hellverine's attack on Yukio. Amiko, angry over what she saw, decided to face Hellverine. Despite her bravery, Amiko was overpowered by the Demon, and as Hellverine was about to kill her, Yukio used her last forces to save Amiko. The duo then jumped through a window an escaped this brutal attack, but as a result of her wounds Yukio fell unconscious and lost the use of her legs. Facing the Hand Despite her setbacks, she remained a life-loving adventurer, eager to face any challenge. After Hellverine was banished and Wolverine reclaimed his body, he traveled to Japan to pay his respects to the late Silver Samurai killed by the army of the Red Right Hand, and to investigate the return of Sabretooth. Once he arrived he met Yukio, now in a wheelchair, and told her he was sorry for what happened, but Yukio only asked him if the ones responsible, The Red Right Hand, were dead. After Logan told her that they were, Yukio replied that there was nothing to whine about and it was time to get back to work. After explaining the fragile situation in Japan after the death of the Silver Samurai, the duo was attacked by several ninjas, but despite being in a wheelchair, Yukio made quick work of them. She then revealed to Logan that Amiko was now dating the illegitimate son of the Silver Samurai, Shingen Harada II. The duo then discovered that Amiko had been kidnapped by Sabretooth and the leader of a dissident part of the Hand, Azuma Gōda, and decided to free her. Logan was able to save her, but Amiko's boyfriend, Shingen Harada II who was now calling himself the "Silver Samurai," also tried to save her, and was captured by the Hand. Logan, Yukio, and Amiko decided to investigate the Hand's whereabouts in order to free him. After speaking with Mamoru Tsuruoka, they discovered that the Hand was hiding in the Yoshimi Hyakuana Tombs where Shingen was tortured. With this new information, Logan and Yukio headed to the Hand's location with Amiko secretly following them. But unknown to them, the tomb was occupied by Sabretooth, Mystique, and the Mind Ninja, who were waiting for them and who could use their powers to make anyone relive their worst nightmares. Logan was temporarily taken down by the Mind Ninja while Yukio was able to defeat most of them. Amiko was then found by her boyfriend and together they escaped. Still caught in the hallucinations of the Mind Ninja, Logan saw no other choice but to unleash his berserker persona, but Mystique then used this confusion to assume Yukio's form and trick Logan into having an affair with her while the real Yukio escaped. Amiko then discovered that Shingen was now working with the Hand and decided to break up with him. Afterwards, while Yukio was helping Amiko against the Silver Samurai, Logan took down Azuma Gōda which allowed Sabretooth to become the new invisible King of Asia while Mystique sent the pictures of her affair with Wolverine to Melita to make her break up with him. Back at Yukio's apartment, Yukio and Logan were about to say goodbye to each other until Amiko asked Logan if he wanted to stop a robbery with her. Logan smiled and agreed to team up with his daughter. Afterwards Amiko became a vigilante and Yukio gave her advice about how to handle the criminals she was going to fight. Amiko nicknamed Yukio "Ninja Mother". Death of Wolverine After the death of Wolverine, Ororo Munroe discovered that Yukio tried to contact him as she needed his help. Ororo decided to answer her call and found her in Las Vegas. After meeting her, she revealed To Yukio that Logan was dead which shocked her. Yukio revealed that she was now the leader of four warring clans in Las Vegas and the only way to maintain peace and settle disputes was through the institution of combat in an underground Fight Club and Wolverine was her champion. But after learning of Wolverine's death, Kuva the leader of the Breakworld clan challenged Yukio for her seat forcing Ororo to step in and served as Yukio's champion. Storm fought bravely against Kuva's champion Gah-Ran of Breakworld and defeated him, but Yukio used this diversion in order to assassinate Yuka behind the scenes allowing her to keep her seat as a ruler of the Four Clans. The battle over, Yukio and Storm parted ways, with Ororo angry and disappointed by Yukio's actions. | Powers = | Abilities = Yukio is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant with considerable expertise in Japanese martial arts. She is an expert with hurling bladed weapons, and is also a superb all-round athlete with great agility. | Strength = | Weaknesses = After facing Hellverine, she lost the use of her legs. | Equipment = | Transportation = Wheelchair | Weapons = Throwing knives and shuriken. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Yukio (comics) | Links = * Yukio (Earth-616) at uncannyxmen.net * Yukio (Earth-616) at Marvel Directory }} hu:Yukio (616) Category:Martial Arts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Multilingual Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Bisexual Characters